Hunt and Destroy
by Fareway19
Summary: A small band of pirates come to Berk's shores in search of a lost treasure they claim in ownership. With their demands set in, Hiccup and his friends must defend their home or else they'll have to walk the plank.
1. Rotten Scoundrels

**A.N.**

**You guys remember the boat with all of the treasure the group found while doing that scavenger hunt in ****_Burdened Onus_**** right? Well that ship actually has an owner, and now, they're looking for it. I don't really want to call this one a sequel, because it mostly just derives from the other rather than continue.**

**I don't know how many chapters this will have, so just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Hunt and Destroy**

**Chapter 1**

**Rotten Scoundrels**

* * *

_During the events in Burdened Onus, Hiccup sent Snotlout and the twins off on a scavenger hunt with Astrid and Fishlegs to look after their progress. Hiccup's false promise of treasure actually led them to find real treasure and they took the contents of the abandoned ship back to their home. Now the question remains, whose ship is it?_

* * *

The vast ocean held none but one ship on its waters; the waves rocking it back and forth. A pierce black, partially ripped flag tossed in the sea air, a white skull with swords decorated its center alignment. The ship's hull was littered with barnacles, the deck fairing no better from the invasion of rope and fish. A fine line of cubical holes dotted its sides; their cannons resting on the deck that sported them. Below the water level and through a porthole, a room amongst the others within the upper deck sat empty of guests. Through the closed door and down the narrow halls, laughter could be heard echoing from the mess.

Within the mess, men upon men gathered around the round tables, their tankards constantly flying up to their faces before slamming back down onto the table. Rotted teeth smiled through split lips, eye patches sported on a few faces, bandanas were common among the crowd, and all were enjoying their drinks.

A group of four at a table laughed from a joke told by one of their comrades; one leaned back in his chair, tipping it to its edge. It looked like the chair was going to tip over, but the man used gravity to bring him back forward.

"That one there never gets old," one said with a thick rumble in his voice. Their laughter quickly halted when a white hand reached up and grasped one of their shoulders. The skeletal hand slid off the other man's shoulder and the body was shown. A skeleton with a broken jaw and some ripped clothing was held in front of the men. A mimicking noise of poor singing was heard from the guy controlling the skeleton, bouncing it up and down to look like his "puppet" was moving. One of the men at the table wasn't amused; ripping one of the skeleton's hands off, he used it to smack the puppeteer in the face.

"Quit messing around with our last guest." The man lay on the floor laughing, not responding to the others demand at all; the skeleton lay beside him, the shadows on its white, boned face making the illusion of fear.

* * *

The door opened, letting in a sustainable amount of light into the darkened room. A man stepped in; he was smaller and thinner than the others outside. He was laughing along with the crowd in the background, but as soon as he regained his awareness of where he was, his smile disappeared and he closed the door. The darkness took over once more, the atmosphere dimmed.

A shadowed silhouette stood by a desk on the other side of the room, its hand stroking another figure. The man at the door swallowed his sudden fear and approached the other.

"I've brought ye something, captain." He said hesitantly, setting a plate of food down on the table. The table was wide, most of it covered with a map. The map had a few stains on it, one or two knife holes, and one red x. The small figure the shadowed man was holding leaped off of its owner's arm and onto the table. Its feathers separated when it stretched its neck out to the lackeys' hand, squawking and threatening to peck a wound. The lackey retracted his hand quickly and glared at the hawk as it pecked at the food.

"We're close," the shadowed captain said in a deep tone, his back still facing his first mate.

"To what, sir?" the man asked nervously. The captain turned around and showed his face in the dimmed light. His spooky dark cast faded and his initial mysterious demeanor vanished. He smiled at his first mate with rotten teeth, his right eye hanging lower than his left, his back arched a little, and his beard dangled to his chest, tied up with rope and decorated with three small wishbones. His voice pitched a little, going from dark and sinister to a more comical tone.

"To the treasure!" He replied gleefully. He laughed hearty, "My grandfather's treasure is near, once we find the boat, we'll be richer than rich!" he said while walking around the table and beside his first mate with his hands behind his back.

"You mean _you'll_ be richer." The lackey corrected, trying to keep his captain in line with the usual greedy leadership.

"Yes, I said that, weren't ye listening?" The captain replied with a less emotional tone.

"Sorry for asking, captain, but where exactly _is_ the treasure?" The captain stopped beside him and stared at him with an unusual smile. Then he picked him up and tossed him at the window that was behind the table. The first mate face was squished up against the glass, his body seemingly glued to the wall.

"Look out there, do you see it?" The captain asked, not seeing anything wrong with throwing his henchmen around.

"No sir, actually my eyes are closed."

"Well then, open them Sjin." The captain stated. Walking over to the window, he peered through the small space by Sjin's head. "Do ye see that tiny spec?"

"Yes captain,"

"That is the tippy top of an island, Sjin; and on that island is where me treasure lies." He simply stated, making sure to say each word clearly for his first mate to hear and understand. Once the captain left Sjin's side, gravity seemed to work again and the man fell down onto the floor, completely breaking the captain's wooden chair into pieces. The captain didn't seem to care as he came walking to the opposite side of the table and brought his hand out for his hawk to perch on.

Sjin lifted his head up to the table and noticed the map having an x on an island. The island was home to one of many Viking tribes in the Northern Sea.

"So we're going to bombard them with fiery cannon balls and rummage through their streets until we find the treasure?" Sjin asked, a little excited for some action. They haven't terrorized people in weeks.

"No, Sjin, we're going to friendly sail to their shores, shake hands with the chief, and trade some fish." The captain said sarcastically.

"Oh," Sjin was then slammed in the face _with_ a fish.

"No, ye fish swab! We're taking back that treasure; and the tribesmen are going to show us where it is." The captain said finally, stroking his hawk once more. "Hoist the main sail."

"Aye, aye Captain Hhons!" As Sjin made his way out, the hawk squawked at him again and he leaned back to avoid a bite; tripping on another piece of furniture again.

Captain Hhons didn't seem to care, again, and kept staring out the window at the spec on the horizon; narrowing his eyes and returning to his previous dark demeanor.

* * *

**To be CONTINUED…**

**Bare with me with the whole pirate lingo guys, I'm not versed in it. To help with names, Sjin is pronounced like shin, your front leg area below the knee.**

**Thank you for any reviews I may get!**


	2. Ahoy Captain

**A.N.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday guys, I was actually busy for once. I'll be going home for the weekend, so I may or may not be able to update, it depends.**

**And yes, I used Sjin's name from the Yogscasts. Every time he says oi, I always think of a pirate, haha. I love Sjin, and Sips, and Simon, and Louis, all of them actually, they're all great.**

**Apparently Defenders of Berk will be aired on Thursdays in September. It didn't say anything specifically about the date, but I seriously hope we don't have to wait until the end of September. I hate it when this happens; you're told one thing, and then it changes to another, and it's like, why can't you just stick to the original plan Cartoon Network?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Hunt and Destroy**

**Chapter 2**

**Ahoy Captain**

* * *

Toothless scurried through the streets, his nose planted towards the ground as he sniffed around. He paused in the middle of the plaza, sniffing around for a second before continuing on again. Weaving in and out of the on coming wheel barrels, he successfully maneuvered through the busy streets and was now on his way to the docks. He by passed some fishermen bringing in some of their catch in baskets, getting a few hellos and some smiles. As he made his way to the end of the dock, he stopped, the scent he was following disappearing. He looked around, settling his eyes at the water that waved just below his paws. He narrowed his eyes, the reflection in the liquid showing his actions, as he thought of something. Then, he dove in.

Back at the Dragon Training Academy, Hiccup and the other teens were discussing some of the unknown skills the dragons may possess. For instance, Toothless' sonar abilities.

"I still don't understand; how can you see with sound?" Fishlegs tried to wrap his brain around the idea, but just couldn't get it.

"I talk and I don't _see_ any of the words I say, or do I?" Tuffnut asked with mystery.

"It wasn't necessarily like that, it was a high pitch and it bounced back to him and some how he could see." Hiccup explained to the best of his ability. He stood in front of the others, who were by their resting dragons, with a chalk board behind him. Pictures of arrows moving and going in different directions were displayed bouncing off of other platforms, a cute sketch of Toothless sat in the middle.

"So what are we here for again?" Ruff asked, looking at Hiccup as he turned around and stared at the board with his hand on his chin, a white piece of chalk in between his fingers.

"You mean besides practicing more maneuvers for when we get into battles? I'm trying to see if Toothless' can do other things, like maybe there's more to his scavenging skills then I know of."

"So that's why you hid your helmet in the sea by the docks?" Astrid asked, they all knew of it, it wasn't a secret.

Hiccup, now turned away from the board, replied, "Precisely. He found my helmet before, but took a few days to retrieve it. Night Furies are smart, so if Toothless can recall the memories then he'll bring it back in—" Just then, Toothless bounded through the gate and trotted up to Hiccup with something wet in his mouth. Knowing very well last time it took Hiccup a while to clean himself from Toothless plopping his helmet onto his head, he dropped it into Hiccup's out stretched hands. He smiled his toothless smile and gave Hiccup the wide puppy dog eyes.

"—In no time. Good job bud." Hiccup praised him, scratching under his chin before laying his cheek on his head as he hugged his dragon.

"So, what are we suppose to do again?" Ruff asked again, more bored then the last time she asked it.

Hiccup sighed, "Just practice with your dragons."

"Sweet!" "You don't have to tell me twice!" The twins replied, getting on their dragon heads and the four flying off to most likely cause trouble.

_Oh perfect, I'll be hearing about it from my dad tonight..._ he thought as he watched the twins disappear.

"Hey Astrid, can you launch some boulders?" Fishlegs asked as he and Meatlug hovered near the chained roof of the Academy.

"Sure," Astrid replied, hopping onto Stormfly and allowing her to pull the lever of the catapult by pushing it down with her foot. As soon as the rock was launched, Stormfly whipped her tail and shot her spikes too. Meatlug ate the boulder, becoming a pro at doing so, but as the spikes came speeding towards her, she descended her altitude. Fishlegs squeaked and ducked out of the way, the spikes narrowly flying past his head.

"Astrid, I said _just_ the boulder!" Fishlegs yelled, not as much out of anger, but from the near heart attack he got.

"Oops!" Was all Astrid said in reply. Stormfly roared, looking up at Meatlug; who roared back. Fishlegs looked down at Hiccup, but all Hiccup did was smile and shrug his shoulders. After turning his attention away from the two, he examined the board again and shook his head.

"I still don't know how you do it bud." he said, unconsciously petting Toothless; said dragon cooed in response. Out of Hiccup's peripheral, something bright caught his eye and he turned his head to the left. Snotlout was cleaning one of his many gold necklaces while sitting on Hookfang, the dragon fast asleep on the cement. He puffed two more times before using his shirt to clean the metal. As the medallion was being moved around, its reflection caught the sun and shined it in Hiccup's eye.

Hiccup squinted from the brightness and turned his head away til it left a second later.

"Hey Snotlout, don't you think you should be practicing with Hookfang; we all know you need it most." Hiccup suggested with a hint of criticism.

"Don't need to, me and Hookfang," he pounded a fist against his chest twice, "We're like bros."

"Uh huh," Hiccup mumbled as he crossed his arms together in front of his chest. He rolled his eyes and walked away, knowing better than to get into a conversation with Snotlout.

* * *

The waters were calm for Bucket and Mulch; even though they had already caught more than enough fish, they took another trip to show their dedication to the chief. Though it was unnecessary, Stoick knew these two would have his back.

They were just about to head back to shore when a ship caught Bucket's eyes.

"Uh Mulch, is that one of our ships?" Bucket asked while pointing out to sea at the vessel on the horizon.

"No, I—" Mulch gasped, at first thinking it to be an outcast ship, but taking another look at the flag, it was tad bit worse.

"Oh dear, this isn't good; come one Bucket we have to get back to shore and warn Stoick." Mulch said with fear.

"Who are they, are they friendly?" Bucket asked naively.

"Far from it, now row!" Mulch replied, getting more nervous by the second.

* * *

Sjin lifted his head away from the telescope that was directed at Berk.

"Hey Captain!" he yelled, Captain Hhons coming from behind him. He wore a long navy blue fabric coat with the usual red and white undergarments and the black hat. He was rather tall compared to the majority of his sailors and, now that they were in some real light, he's figure was kind of boney. He almost looked like a walking undead skeleton.

"There's a tiny boat out there rowing back to the island. Can we blow it up?" Sjin asked.

"D-Ar, ye know I like to watch an explosion up close." Captain Hhons replied, scrunching his face at Sjin. He turned around to face his filthy crew.

"Get ready boys, we'r moving in." the pirates laughed and cheered, moving to their places and grabbing their swords.

Captain Hhons stroked his hawk once more before lifting his arm up to the sky, the bird flying off of his perch and towards Berk.

"Scout ahead and find me treasure!" He yelled as the golden brow hawk flew off.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Scurvy Pirates

**A.N.**

**Again, sorry this took longer. Had a little bit of a writer's laziness, but I was also a bit busy too.**

**I still have no idea about Defenders of Berk. It said on the commercial, legit, I was watching CN the other day and the commercial for it came on, that it airs on Thursdays in September. I hope it doesn't move back the air date too much.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! As well as the favorites/followers/viewers/and even skimmers! Sorry for any typos I missed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Hunt and Destroy**

**Chapter 3**

**Scurvy Pirates**

* * *

The door to the Haddock house opened up and Hiccup and Toothless walked in. They were greeted by Stoick, who was messing around with the fire before adding another log. It only took one step forward for Hiccup before Stoick spoke.

"Hiccup," Hiccup shut his eyes, knowing that it wasn't going to be good.

"Yes Dad?" Stoick got up from his perch and turned around with an item in his hand. At first, Hiccup thought it was another shingle from a roof, but it was actually part of the meat shop sign in the plaza.

"The twins," Stoick didn't need to go on for Hiccup already knew.

"Right;" Hiccup looked down at the floor, his hands coming together in front of him. He glanced back up at his dad, "Sorry Dad. I told them to go practice some defense with their dragons; should have been more specific." Yep, he knew this was coming.

"You got that right; do you know where their defense practice was held? In the plaza, it looked like a battleground."

"Yeah, I really, really am sorry." Hiccup apologized again.

"Just don't let it happen again." Stoick compromised, softening his tone more to assure his son he was okay now. Hiccup nodded and then walked upstairs, Toothless followed.

Once he got to the top of the stairs, he made his way over to his bed and plopped down onto it. Sighing, he closed his tired eyes and just laid there. Toothless sat beside his bed and watched him, not really knowing what to do. He tilted his head and cooed.

The window above Hiccup's bed was left open, allowing the sun to shine in and the song of the birds play a soft melody. Even though Berk was known to have snow storms every other day, it was always so nice in the afternoons.

Suddenly, the window was occupied as a golden-brown hawk perched on the sill. It peered into the room, down at the boy on the bed and then up at Toothless sitting beside the bed. Toothless lifted his head up at the bird and narrowed his eyes, growling a little.

Hiccup opened his eyes from the sound of Toothless' growling and looked at him. Seeing that he was glaring up at the window above his bed, Hiccup peered up. A golden-brown hawk was looking down at him, squawking when Hiccup noticed it. Hiccup twisted around onto his belly,

"Whoa, a hawk!" he exclaimed with fascination. Toothless began to growl at it again and Hiccup glanced over at him. "Calm down Toothless, it's just a bird." Hiccup reasoned, sitting up and reaching his arm out to the hawk. "Come here little fella, I won't hurt you." Hiccup said in a sweet and inviting tone. The hawk looked at him, tilted its head and flapped its wings to perch on Hiccup's arm. Hiccup slowly lowered his arm to his side and started to pet it. Hawk ruffled its feathers a little, but thoroughly enjoyed the groom. Toothless kept narrowing his eyes at the bird.

"You're a friendly little guy aren't ya." Hiccup noticed Toothless, "Come on Toothless, lighten up; he's harmless, see." Hiccup moved his arm over towards Toothless, the hawk flapped off of its perch and onto Toothless' head. Toothless didn't move, but kept narrowing his eyes as the bird walked up to the top of his head and crouched down into a ball, resting. Toothless eyes grew wide again, tilting his head to the left, he felt the bird slid until it touched his left ear; then he tilted his head to the right and the bird slid that way until it touched the right ear. Hiccup chuckled and smiled at the scene before him.

"See, harmless." Hiccup concluded. The hawk flapped back over to Hiccup when it saw him stretch out his arm, perching there on his wrist.

The door down stairs burst open and the sudden noise scared the hawk. Hiccup flinched from the small scratch mark left on his wrist as the bird squawked and and flew out the window. Holding his wrist, he looked at the opening with a saddened face. Toothless, however, jumped forward and squeezed his body out the window, more than likely going after the hawk.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called after, with and outstretched arm, but Toothless was already gone. Hiccup sighed and turned his attention to down stairs.

As he got up off the bed, he walked over to the rafters and listened in on the conversation.

"You saw what?" Stoick asked not believing, or wanting to believe, what Mulch was saying.

"It's true, we saw a pirate ship, just north of the towers." Mulch explained again. Stoick looked sternly at the ground.

Stoick turned around and looked up the stairs, "Hiccup?" He called, but then realized his son was right there near the rafters. "Hiccup we need your dragons."

* * *

All the teens and their dragons gathered at the Dragon Training Academy ready to take off. Hiccup came in, soon followed by Stoick and Gobber. Astrid noticed he didn't have Toothless with him and she furrowed her eye brows.

"Hiccup, where's Toothless?" she asked.

Hiccup sighed, "I have no idea; he chased after a bird and disappeared." Astrid raised an eyebrow at the statement about a bird, but before Hiccup managed to try to tell her, Stoick spoke.

"Listen up, we need to scare some pirates away from our shores. Mount your dragons and lets get a move on." Stoick then hopped onto Thornado, helping Gobber up as well. Hiccup looked back at Astrid with a worried face. What about Toothless?

"Don't worry, we'll find him soon." Astrid said, offering a hand to lift him up onto Stormfly. He took it and the gang was off into the sky.

"Aw man, this is going to be so cool. We get to see _pirates_!" Tuffnut stated excitedly. Ruffnut smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Pssh, big deal we have _dragons_; those pirates won't even know what hit 'em." Snotlout commented confidently.

"Uh, Stoick?" Gobber began, leaning out from behind Stoick's back to peer out at the ocean below. "I don't see any ship." As a matter of fact, none of them saw a ship; the ocean was bare of any sea vessels.

"That's weird, they saw a ship right?" Astrid asked Stoick.

"Yes, and they were quite jittery about it as well." Stoick replied back.

"Bucket and Mulch wouldn't lie to us, maybe the pirate ship headed in a different direction." Hiccup stated.

"Let's look southward," Stoick commanded, out stretching his arm to the right, all of the dragons turned in that direction and flew to the south side of Berk.

* * *

Toothless pounced onto the tree branch, scaring away the hawk again. He narrowed his eyes in frustration from his constant misses of this bird.

As the hawk squawked and flew away, Toothless bounded after it. He hopped from tree to tree, ran on the ground, and flapped forward with his wings as best he could; all the while his tongue hanged from the side of his mouth.

He was gonna get this bird, this bird was his!

He followed the hawk, while keeping a distance, to the shores. He slowed to a stop, crouching behind some bushes, and got down, ready to pounce. But when his ears picked up on voices, he halted his intended action and peered out from the bush. The hawk flew down to an odd looking man with a peg leg and a long boned-up beard who was standing amongst a small army and a giant ship. The hawk perched on his owner's wrist, the man smiled with crooked and rotten as he stroked its feathers.

"D-Arg, a vast laddies, let's go scavenge for me treasure!" The man said. The men behind him lifted up their swords and laughed along with their leader, venturing into the flora in small groups.

Toothless blinked his eyes a few times. This couldn't be good.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. D-Arg, Matee

**A.N.**

**I thank all of you who have reviewed, viewed, favorited, followed, etc. And apologies for any typos I've missed, the usual. Hopefully by the time I'm done with this story, Defenders of Berk will air. I'm definitely running out of ideas and am beginning to get writer's block. I'll keep pushing though, but the time frame between chapter updates may lengthen a day.**

**Attention: This is where things start to get interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Hunt and Destroy**

**Chapter 4**

**D-Arg, Matee**

* * *

The group landed back on Berk, flying into the Academy with no success in their mission. It was quite readable on their faces. As much as they were disappointed, they were confused. How on earth could a pirate ship just disappear out of thin air? They were on their dragons in no time, yet the ship just vanished.

"I can't believe this," Tuff started, his and Ruff's Zippleback finally stopping and laying down on the cement; Ruff and Tuff jumped off.

"I know, we completely lost a whole fleet of pirates. Now we don't even know where they are." Astrid commented, jumping off of Stormfly, Hiccup following soon after.

"Exactly, now how are we suppose to join their ranks?" Tuff finished while glancing at his sister. Both of them were bummed about the situation.

Hiccup and Astrid both rolled their eyes in unison.

"This might be good, the pirates could have change course away from Berk..." Stoick began,

"But then again, they could still be lurking around." Gobber finished his idea.

"I don't get it, why is one ship of pirates a threat to us? We have dragons." Fishlegs inquired; looking over at Hiccup knowing he would understand better than the rest. Those two were the most intelligent in such matters, Astrid not being too far behind.

Although Hiccup nodded in agreement, he knew his dad's reasons.

"Pirates are pirates, Fishlegs; it doesn't matter what you hit 'em with, they'll still come back to plague you." Stoick explained.

"They're like coach roaches, you can't seem to kill 'em. And when you think you've gotten rid of one, more come." Gobber stated.

"There's always more..." Stoick added before sighing; "We'll have another search later on this evening, but for now, let's rest up. We meet here again two hours before sundown." The chief ordered before he and Gobber took off again on Thornado.

The kids looked down at their feet, not really knowing what to do now; all except for Hiccup who began walking towards the exit.

"Where are ya going?" Astrid asked.

"I'm gonna go find Toothless." Hiccup replied back while he continued on.

"Here, we can help." she replied as well, getting on Stormfly and gesturing the others to do the same.

"Not that's alright, I'll be fine on my own." Hiccup rejected her offer as politely as he could. He actually want to see if he could get the hawk back as well and he didn't need the dragons scaring it off.

Astrid watched in curiosity as Hiccup disappeared from view. She looked at Fishlegs, who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

It would be easier to search for Toothless via dragon, but it seemed Hiccup wanted to do it himself via walking.

"Well you guys can do whatever you want, I'm gonna go stare at my pile of beauty." Snotlout said, exiting the Academy with Hookfang following. Astrid rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to retort a comment.

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out with his hands cupped to his mouth. He sighed when he heard no answer... again.

"Where are you?" he asked himself. Ducking over a fallen tree, he used his hands to shield himself from the branches as he passed, pushing them out of his way. He skid down the slope, jogging to a walk again once he reached the bottom. After so many seconds of not calling, he was compelled to do so again and took a breath to call Toothless.

But before he got any words out, he heard something, or someone, ahead of him. He furrowed his eye brows and crouched down some; sneaking closer to the source of the sound. It was talking, but not the usual dialect. It almost sounded like...

Hiccup gasped as he moved a piece of flora away to see a group of pirates crowding around a wrecked ship.

"The pirates..." he whispered to himself. His eyes widened more when he recognized a certain bird perching on the wrist of what looked to be the captain of the crew. The man and another, assuming to be the first mate, walked out of a hole in the ship and came up to the captain. Hiccup listened into their conversation.

"We didn't find anything, Captain. The whole ship's been cleaned out." the supposed first mate reported. The bone-bearded, skeleton looking Captain dude growled.

"D-Arg, some one stole me booty."

At this point a thought struck Hiccup. The pirates were looking for some treasure, and his friends told him they found this old ship filled with treasure. If he hadn't been mistaken, then two plus two equals four.

"Perhaps the vikings here took the treasure, captain."

"Well then, let's go visit 'em shall we." The captain suggested with a crocked smile. The men began to cheer.

Hiccup cringed from the image of them invading his village, a pirate skirmish was practically as bad as a Berkserker skirmish. He started to back away slowly as to not make a sound; his plan to go warn his father and prepare the dragons. With them, no one could stand in their way.

Just as he turned around, he bumped into someone bigger, way bigger. Looking up, he saw one of the pirates smiling down at him, his huge beefy arms flexing for a grab. Hiccup attempted to escape, but then again it was an attempt. He was grabbed roughly by the arm and yanked out into the opening in front of the Captain and the rest of his crew. Once they were in sight, the man picked Hiccup up off the ground completely and carried him like he was a disease, out in front and hanging like a ragdoll.

"D-Arg, what's with the fish bone?" Captain Hhons asked, pointing a skinny finger at Hiccup. Hiccup struggled within the grasp of the large man, trying to yank himself free by pulling on the man's hands that held his back shirt collar. No such luck.

"I found 'im spying." the man said in a deep voice. The crowd began to growl.

"D-Arg!" Captain Hhons took Hiccup by the collar and out of the other man's grasp. His weight didn't seem to bother the skeleton like figure the captain had.

"Where's me treasure ye landlubber?" the captain questioned, getting close to Hiccup's face.

"I don't know where your treasure is." Hiccup defended, struggling once more with his new captor's wrists. His actions caused his one sleeve to fall down a bit, showing his wrist... and the scratch from the bird. Captain Hhons spotted the thin red streak and narrowed his eyes. He sat Hiccup down on his foot and prosthetic only to roughly grab said wrist and pull his tunic's sleeve up half way. Holding up his arm, he examined the scratch, instantly recognizing the mark with his hawk's talons.

Hiccup looked at him with alarm; the hawk, that now perched on the captain's shoulder, squawked at him, and Hiccup looked back down to his wrist.

"I don't tolerate with liars." Captain Hhons growled out. He threw Hiccup into the hands of two of his crew members. "Take 'im to the ship, and toss 'im in the dungeon." Was all that was said, before the men executed the orders.

* * *

As soon as Hiccup fell down onto his knees after being, literally, thrown into the cell, the men closed the iron doors and locked them. They walked away chuckling and mumbling to themselves.

_This is very bad; _Hiccup thought to himself,

_Not only am I once again trapped, but Snotlout has the treasure. If they find out, they'll kill him! And if they find out we took the treasure, they'll kill everyone!_

_I need to get out of here, and I need to find Toothless!_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Once again, sorry for the wait; I was busy again today. I still don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I'm sure it'll at least get up to 10.**

**Thank you for any reviews!**


	5. On the Hunt

**A.N.**

**Wow, this past week's been pretty busy for me. I can't believe I haven't updated in a whole week! I'm really sorry guys; I know that may not be that bad, but I don't want to make this a habit knowing myself. And with Defenders of Berk coming up here on September 19****th****, I want this story finished before the first episode airs. Speaking of which, anybody—and I won't name names—anybody who gets to see the episodes before September 19****th****, please no spoilers. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Hunt and Destroy**

**Chapter 5**

**On the Hunt**

* * *

The water parted as the bow of the ship ripped through the ocean current. Men scurried around on the decks, organizing and preparing for what their guts told them was coming. Below deck, about one level, in the captain's quarters stood the captain himself, Captain Hhons, and his first mate and right hand man, Sjin. The two were discussing their plan of actions, the one being the voice of logic and faith while the other was being the voice of fear and question.

"The boy is of no use to us, sir. I don't see why we need him with us… let alone alive…"

"Are ye questionings me motives?" Captain Hhons asked, getting close up to Sjin's face. But this enactment was only a fraud.

"Captain, I always questions your motives."

"Ah, yes, that's right." The captain replied, not at all surprised from the disrespect of the comment. They were pirates.

"We don't even know if this boy is of any value." Sjin tried to speak logically.

"D-Arg, looks can be deceiving Sjin, I thought ye'd know that by now." Captain Hhons replied, walking over to his window to peer out of it. He stared at the horizon for a few seconds before turning back around and walking past Sjin.

"Man the ship, I'll be back." He ordered his voice ending before he closed the door behind him. Though Sjin was now in the room by himself, he saluted his captain.

"Aye, aye; Captain!"

* * *

Hiccup was trying to use his knife to pick the lock on his iron gate. He was quite surprised that these pirates were further advanced in technology than the Outcasts. Not by much, but it still earned a medal. Hiccup's conclusion was that they stole ideas from other intellectuals. They were _pirates_ weren't they; that's what they do, steal.

The blade of his knife slipped from the lock and his lost its position on the hole. It was good thing his knife didn't break, he needed something to protect him right now, but it was unfortunate that his attempt at pick locking the gate had failed. Hiccup sighed silently to himself and dropped his hands to his sides, looking down at the wooden floor board beneath him.

"You are quite an individual." The sudden voice frightened Hiccup just enough to make him gasp loudly and look up at the speaker with surprise. He gripped the iron bars to get a closer look at his so called captor.

"Inventive, intellectual, innovative…"

"You certainly like your _I_ words." Hiccup retorted, slightly impressed that the pirate held some type of vocabulary, but he didn't show anything besides annoyance.

"Yes, that I do. And you are a very smart boy, Hiccup." Hhons' words caught Hiccup off guard and he began to eye the man. Captain Hhons walked up to Hiccup's cell and gave him a thorough examination.

"How did you know who I was?" Hiccup didn't want to give this man any ways of getting to him, but he had to ask.

"You think Captain Hhons would travel from sea to shining sea and not hear of a Hiccup who defeated the Red Death and trained the dragons?" Captain Hhons asked rhetorically with a smile.

"Well at least some body got the information correct." Hiccup muttered, rolling his eyes.

Captain Hhons pointed his finger at him, "You are worth more than the treasure my dear boy, but seeing how I came all this way over here to get it, I must ask…"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "I don't know where your treasure is."

"Of course you don't, _but_ you do know who has it… don't you." Hiccup looked down from the gaze of the skeleton like being. He didn't notice Captain Hhons smile grew before the creepy man left the prison deck.

Hiccup returned his attention to the man, watching him leave as his brain processed the information. Despite the situation, the first thing that popped into his head was a question.

_Why me?_

* * *

Astrid stood with the others by their dragons; having finally got Snotlout back from who knows where, they were just about to leave to go find and help Hiccup.

"Who cares! If Hiccup wants to be alone and go find his dragon, then I say let him!" Snotlout complained, he found it quite peaceful without his cousin's presence. He was currently cleaning his gold medallion, again; breathing on it and rubbing its shining surface with his shirt.

"Toothless has been gone for hours; he doesn't disappear like that unless it was for a good reason." Astrid replied with better logic. She was ignoring the fact that Snotlout wasn't really pay attention. For once she didn't have to bother with his obnoxious goggle eyes.

"But Hiccup's already out looking for him, so…" Ruff stated,

"So why do we need to go?" Tuffnut finished the question.

"Because Hiccup may need our help and it's faster if we use dragons."

"Not to be picking sides here, but Hiccup did say that he didn't need help." Fishlegs commented, trying to be reasonable without getting on Astrid's bad side, which was hard to avoid at times given the situation.

"I know, but how many times has he said that and ended up needing our help?"

Fishlegs drew back a little from Astrid's response, "True."

"Look, Hiccup and Toothless have been gone for hours, and we still haven't found the pirates. I don't want to take any chances."

"Fine," Snotlout gave in, allowing his medallion to drop from his hands and hang from his neck; "We'll look for him."

Astrid rolled her eyes,

_Never mind about the obnoxious part…_

* * *

The dragons flew in a group, soaring high over the tree tops of Berk's forest before coming up to the shore line. Their search seemed fruitless; no sign of Hiccup or Toothless got them a little concern. They wanted to think that Hiccup did indeed find Toothless and the two were taking a well-deserved flight, but somehow they just knew it was something else.

"We checked everywhere and they're nowhere to be seen." Snotlout stated.

"Okay guys, we need to think like Hiccup. Now if I was Hiccup, where would I go?" Tuffnut said out loud, placing a finger to his chin in thought. His sister smiled and shook her head. Astrid rolled her eyes, but otherwise couldn't help but retort.

"If you were Hiccup, the world would be in trouble." She criticized. Fishlegs decided not to join in on the conversation and instead look down at the ocean below him.

"If I had him for a cousin, I'd be able to pick on him more often without getting in trouble." Snotlout commented.

Fishlegs' eyes widened as he saw something at sea.

"If you were Hiccup, my life would be infinitely better; no more sharing." Ruffnut added, smiling at the thought of it.

"Uh, guys…!" Fishlegs began, not getting the others' attention.

"And if I was Hiccup, I would be so confused." Tuffnut finished, not really liking the idea of being Hiccup.

"Guys…!?"

"Exactly the reason why you're _not_ Hiccup." Astrid would never want to date someone like Tuffnut.

"Guys!"

"What!?" the other four shouted in unison. Fishlegs pointed down below them,

"Look!" They did so and load and behold, a pirate ship was sailing around the island, towards the village. It was quite a ways out, looking like a tiny spec if one saw it from their house in the village.

"The pirate ship…" Astrid stated in a soft whisper. She narrowed her eyes and veered her head over towards Snotlout.

"Snotlout, go back and get Stoick!" Snotlout nodded, he and Hookfang looping back around and flying towards the village.

"What are we going to do?" Fishlegs asked.

"We're going to try and distract it. Let's see how they do against dragons." Astrid replied with full confidence. The twins smiled and cheered for some action and a chance to blow something up while Fishlegs shrunk a little, but gained some self-assurance and was ready for battle. The gang dived down towards the ship, a plan in the making as they glided closer to the pirate vessel.

* * *

Hiccup continued to struggle with the iron door, knowing very well it was useless, but there was no room for quitting in his book. He stuck his knife away a while ago and was now using some items he managed to reach from the bars. The small metal stick he had snapped as his weight pushed it to its limits. He sighed and tossed the now useless piece of metal away. Reaching out his hand again, he grabbed the last and only thing he could. However, this item proved to be anything but helpful as it a small, thin piece of a wooden plank. He threw that away as well and walked back to the back wall of his cell, his prosthetic squeaking a little as he stepped. Sliding down the wood work, he ended up sitting down, his knees bent up and his head resting in between them.

He was running out of options right now, if any were left.

A cooing sound brought him out of his thoughts, and he lifted his head up to see the owner of the noise. His wide eyes grew as he looked at Toothless.

"Toothless?!" He said, smiling and rushing up to the bars where Toothless was. Said Night Fury was sitting down in front of him, an innocent look to his face as if sneaking onto a pirate ship and not getting caught despite his size was nothing.

"Toothless how did you—never mind, come on; let's just get out of here." He said, backing up so Toothless could blast the lock off the gate. Toothless backed up as well, firing a weak version of his plasma blast as to not harm his rider. Hiccup shielded his eyes from the light, but otherwise watched the lock shatter and the gate squeak open. He smiled and ran over to Toothless, hugging him and praising him, as well as thanking him. Toothless cooed and rubbed his head on Hiccup's chest, his own little version of a hug.

The two soon parted from each other's embrace and together moved to escape the ship.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Well, this chapter is definitely longer than the other ones; I'm glad because then at least you guys get something for the longer wait.**

**Sorry if I missed any typos and thank you all for your reviews, views, favorites, followers, etc.**


	6. Abolished

**Alright, I'm back from my hiatus. Sorry about the wait, I had a major writer's block with this story for some odd reason, but I'm back and am ready to finish this story. My goal is to write the last four chapters within the time frame between now and Thursday. Wish me luck…**

**P.S. You guys might be getting more than one chapter per day in order for me to finish this on time as planned…**

**Also, apparently this story was deleted about a week ago and I recently saw it and brought it back before it was deleted for good. I have no idea how that happened, but I'll make sure to recheck and make sure things are still here.**

**Again, sorry for the extreme delay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Hunt and Destroy**

**Chapter 6**

**Abolished**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless crept across the floor board, their bodies bent slightly for better reaction time should anything or anyone spot them. Hiccup made sure to stay close to Toothelss' saddle, his primary escape when the time came for them to leave this pirate's dungeon.

Poking his head out from round the corner, Hiccup's eyes darted left to right, checking and rechecking to see if any pirates were about. Thankfully, the halls were empty; despite it though, his cautionary levels were rising as no sign was sometimes a bad sign. The uncertainty of his adversaries' whereabouts got his stomach in knots, his eyes keen and focused while his muscles tense.

"Alright, the coast is clear;" Hiccup whispered to his dragon friend, said Night Fury making his own short search before following his rider around the bend and down the corridor off to their right.

The corridors were small and cramped, making room for Toothless a small struggle. Hiccup had to repeatedly stop in his footsteps and look back to see that Toothless was still coming and not having any trouble. Wide, friendly eyes and a smile told him things were fine. The fact that Toothless was able to do this with his size reminded Hiccup of a cat. Then again, there were many things Hiccup didn't know about Toothless' species; the only thing he got from Bork's Book of Dragons was "Night Fury" and "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself".

But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was for them to get off of this boat.

A sudden blast from the above decks caused the ship to sway and shake. The effect made Hiccup loose his balance for a moment, swaying with the ship before reaching out to the wall to his right for support. Toothless balanced himself in the middle of the aisle, since there wasn't really any other room for him; spreading his wings out some and analyzing the ground as if it would give him the answers. As soon as the rumbling halted, he looked over to his rider up against the wall. Being nudging onto his feet, Hiccup stood up and looked at Toothless with a puzzled expression; a similar one in return. The same question rattled in their heads,

"What was that?" Hiccup asked, an answer eluding him as he tried to cling to any possible solutions. Both of them whipped their heads forward as a voice spoke out, catching their attention.

"Hey, you!" A beefy looking pirate exclaimed, holding a blood stained steel axe that had a few accessories on the handle. The pirate ran towards them, axe forward and up as he growled, ready to smack the axe down at the boy in front of him. Senseless, mindless actions, that's all he knew.

Hiccup gasped loudly and quickly dodged to the left down an open hallway. The axe lodged into the floor board in front of Toothless; said dragon growled, clearly showing his distaste for the recent action of the man and fired a low powered amethyst plasma blast.

Hiccup's quick observation saw the immediate wrong in the action,

"Toothless, wait!" he shouted, but it was too late. The man got shot square in the chest, not much damage done as Toothless was trained by Hiccup not to kill, only defend. Flying forward and away from his targets, the pirates skid across the floor and came to a crashing stop at the end wall. The blast caused a domino effect with the newly weakened ceiling as it caved in and crashed on top of Toothless. He roared for his rider before the wooden boards blocked his view and the air became thick and cloudy.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed, wanting to dive into the rubble for his best friend but having to dodge again as the ceiling began to not only collapse in one area, but the surroundings as well. The room to his left fell as the ceiling gave way; Hiccup dived onto the floor before the wooden boards stuck him. They covered his body in dust and piled on top; the surrounding rooms adding to the mixture.

Hiccup coughed as the dust started to settle, shout Toothless' name once more in hopes of an answer. Unfortunately for him, the way to his friend was undoubtedly blocked and no reply was made. He looked ahead of him and noticed a small way through the rubble and with any luck, a way out. He rose from his belly, putting his weight onto his arms, and began to arm crawl across the floor. He moaned as he tried to pull his strained arms forward, wiggling his body after it.

Coming to a point, he stopped and examined the obstacle in front of him. A board was diagonally blocking his way, his only option to lift it up and pray it didn't cause another collapse with the multiple unstable boards on top of it. He rolled onto his back and got his hands under the corners; lifting upwards, he scrunched his face as all his strength was used. The boards creaked, and the multiple, sharp edged woods above it slipped downward a little, frightening Hiccup to a stop of his actions. He inhaled as he watched the points venture towards him, but stopping when they were only inches away. With a bigger gap for him, he decided to squeeze through, not taking any chances with the boards.

With a struggle, he made it through; crawling over to the next opening and squeezing through it. The hallway he was in now wasn't any better than the last, but it offered more spaced and wider breaches. Right before the bent down to scuttle through a hole, another blast hit the ship. This time, the floor fell, unfortunately, right where he was. The pile of wood in front of him collapsed with the floor into the deck below that was submerged in water. Hiccup slid a ways with it, but caught himself before he joined the rubble below. His prosthetic caught hold of a splintered wood and aided in his balance as he got up and onto the stabled flooring. A huge gaping hole lay before him, no way for crossing and definitely now way for proceeding.

To his right, Hiccup saw a door and to his renowned luck, it wasn't locked. He went through and into the room, finding the ceiling down. It offered him a ramp to the next level; just what he needed.

The level up from before was much sturdier and received little damage from the blasts. Now Hiccup could hear voices, shouts and what sounded like catapults, but different. He paid no attention to them though as his focus was getting out of here and finding Toothless.

He jogged over to the door, struggling with the latch as it refused to open. Either the pirates put the door on wrong or they locked it from the outside; which completely erased all logic for Hiccup. He tried again, seeing if with pressure it would budge, but his bad luck seemed to have come back as it stayed stubbornly in its position. He backed up and put his hands on his hips, thinking of a way to open the door. His first thought was to ramp it with his shoulder, but all that would do is hurt him. His thoughts were answered as voices came in to his hearing range; his body stiffened from the warning signs and he ran over a corner to hide, pulling a fallen table over to conceal his body from view.

As figured, the group of pirates he heard came into the room and approached the hole in the floor he came out of. They examined the wreckage before jumping down in, probably in search for something…or him.

"Flattering, Captain Crazy wants me alive…" he whispered to himself as the pirates left. Coming out of his hiding spot, he tip toed over to the now open door and ran off. His first thought was Toothless; was he alright? Did he get out? No matter how much he wanted to dwell on the thought of him, he could only hope for the best.

_I hope you're okay Toothless…_

* * *

**Da dada, chapter complete!**

**Apologies for any typos I missed, and once again, I'm really sorry for the week(s) long delay.**

**3 DAYS! NEW DEFENDERS OF BERK JUST AROUND THE CORNER!**


	7. Sea-Page

**I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this is going to be. I think 10, but it may be 9. Also, I may have to update or finish this on Thursday, before Defenders of Berk of course. It's cutting it close to my original plan, but I'll get this story completed before or right after the season premiere.**

**2 more days! After tomorrow it'll only be hours until the awesomeness begins! I can wait, but I really don't want to!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Hunt and Destroy**

**Chapter 7**

**Sea-Page**

* * *

As the dragons and the riders flew closer towards the pirate ship, a plan formulated in their heads, soon to be announced so all was clear.

"Alright, we need to distract it until Snotlout and Stoick come back." Astrid announced, the main goal understood by all of them.

"What kind of distraction would that be?" Fishlegs asked,

"I have an idea, let's blow it up!" Ruff suggested with a crooked smile, her brother smiled as well;

"Alright, I vote for Ruffnut's idea!" Tuff said, raising his hand to cast his "vote".

Fishlegs looked at them like they were crazy and Astrid glared at them with desires to knock their heads together.

"We're not blowing them up!" She screamed back at them.

* * *

"Hey Captain, can we blow 'em up?" Sjin asked while turning around to face Captain Hhons. Both he and the captain noticed the group of demon beasts flying towards them, not to mention the specks that rested on their backs.

"Why not, just make sure they get close;" Sjin ran off, ordering the other goons to battle ready and load the cannons. Captain Hhons continued to stand where he was; "I like to be able to see each flame and feel the heat. It reminds me of the bonfires where we roast chicken and play duck, duck, kill. Ah, those were the good 'ol days…" He finished, looking up to the sky while his memory flickered away.

Some of the cannons were brought up onto the deck, but the rest remained in the weapons level; the ship straightening out for a better aim.

Captain Hhons brought himself back to reality and turned over to his first mate, Sjin, who was standing by the men controlling the cannons. With a wave of his hand, he shouted,

"Fire!" At his command, two cannons on the top deck were fired, two flaming boulders being sent into the sky and narrowly missing the gang. They all gasped as the two fireballs just barely passed them, all looking back to see the flaming rocks explode in midair.

Astrid's eyes widened at the sight, "They explode?!" Fishlegs' held a similar expression while the twins' smiles grew along with their eyes.

"Uh, I think we might be out of our league!" Fishlegs stated, seeing how this was nowhere near as fighting what would be a similar enemy, the Outcasts.

Astrid couldn't agree more, "New plan…"

"Yeah, our plan!" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut drove Barf and Belch down towards the pirate ship. Both of them screamed from the thrill. Barf spilled out his gas on the left side of the ship while Belch sparked it, the two actions creating an explosion of themselves. Ruff and Tuff shouted again and gave each other a high five. The ship rocked from the blast and part of the side was currently singed, soon to catch on fire as the cinders glowed brighter by the minute. Holes formed in the wood and the black charcoal surface slowly peeled away as the hot embers ate away.

"D-Arg! Blast those demon beasts out of the sky! I want to see THEM explode!" Captain Hhons yelled, stomping his peg leg onto the wooden floor like a judge's mallet.

"Fire all the cannons!" Sjin ordered the men, this time; ten fireballs flew towards the gang. Fishlegs screamed as Meatlug descended to avoid getting hit, the Gronckle losing her balance from her rider's struggles to hang on.

Astrid glared at the twins as they came back, narrowly avoiding the fireballs as well.

"I said not to fire!" She yelled, keeping herself from cupping her ears as the fireballs blew up behind them, the explosion of ten almost deafening.

"They fired first…!" Tuff replied in defense.

"What do we do?!" Fishlegs asked, finally regaining balance and flying just below Astrid and Stormfly.

"We play dodge ball. Let them use up all of their firepower so we can total their ship without any rebound." Astrid informed, not really seeing another choice.

The group flew closer, splitting up just before coming upon the ship and flying around it like a swarm of bees around its hive.

"Captain, we can't get a good aim!" Sjin announced.

"D-Arg, go get the boy and bring him to me!" Captain Hhons ordered to one of his pirate lackeys, the man clutched his sword and took off to the lower decks.

Captain Hhons had to duck as a few spikes were shot towards them, hitting the ship like arrows from a bow. When he looked back up, he shook his fist at the Deadly Nadder responsible.

"Curse you land lubbers!"

"Sir, they're in the sky!" Sjin corrected.

"Curse you sky lubbers!" repeated without hesitation.

* * *

The pirate given the orders to retrieve Hiccup skipped down the stairs and another, soon entering the deck Hiccup was held on. His journey was cut short, however, as he found the deck to be nearly demolished. One of his mates was lying against a wall; coming over to him he helped to lift him up. Just then, the rubble that lay before them down the hall moved, making way to a Night Fury that surprised both of them.

Toothless shook himself free of the fallen boards and spotted the two men. He glared and roared at them, extending his teeth and testing his claws against the floor under him. The pirates narrowed their eyes and the one ran forward with his sword raised. Just before he went to bring it down, Toothless pushed him aside with his head, the pirate flying into the wall to the left and tearing down it down. He lay their within the wreckage.

The other pirate got up, not really wanting to go face to face with Toothless due to his experience from last time. He through his axe towards the dragon and hoped it would make its mark. Unfortunately for him, Toothless was quick and knocked the axe off course with one of his low power, short ranged plasma blasts. With no weapons, the pirate ran off towards the stairs; his plan to inform the others of the dragon and the boy's escape.

* * *

The gang continued to dodge the fireballs, coming way too close for their liking sometimes. Just as they were about to pull away and come up with another idea, Stoick, Gobber and Snotlout came. Gobber readjusted his beard so it wasn't in his face; looking at the scene in front of him, he was baffled.

"What's going on over here, sounds like fireworks are being set off." He asked while Stoick gave the group a look over. No sign of his son…

"It's the pirates; I've never seen their weapons before." Astrid replied, just as perplexed as Gobber.

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick straight out asked.

"He left earlier to find Toothless and never came back. We came out here to look for them when we spotted the pirate ship." Astrid replied again.

"Stoick, you don't think…" Gobber began, leaning over the edge of Thornado to get a look at his friend. Stoick narrowed his eyes,

"No," he whispered in reply before announcing to the group with a louder tone.

"Fire at the ship, we aren't taking hits without giving any!" he ordered.

* * *

Hiccup tip toed through the hall; upon hearing more voices ahead, he ran to the nearest door. Jiggling the handle, he found it to be locked and his nerves peaked. He looked forward again, seeing the shadows creep up the wall. He gasped and ran to the next door, jiggling that handle and sighing in relief as it was unlocked. He quickly went in, closing the door gently as to not make a sound. He backed away from the door and focused on his hearing. The voices came closer, spoke right outside the door, and then echoed down the hall as the source faded.

Without hesitation, Hiccup burst through the door and dashed down the hall. Rounding the corner, he saw the stairs and ran towards them. As soon as he skipped up them, a group of pirates rounded the corner further down the hall behind the stairs. Hiccup heard them and turned around, getting lower to the floor to better creep, he made his way away from the steps and down the corridor. One door in the hall had a plaque that read "Captain's Quarters".

Testing the handle, the door was indeed open and Hiccup went in. He might have been able to find something useful like information on the pirates, a blueprint of the ship, or perhaps a means to defend himself. But as soon as he closed the door, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled toward the captor.

"D-Arg, thought you could escape, did ye?" Captain Hhons asked rhetorically with a smile. His hawk squawked as it hovered above Hiccup and his struggles to free himself.

"Ha-Ha-arg, me stronger than I look, boy." Captain Hhons said with a giggle as he walked out of the room and tossed Hiccup forward, letting go of his arm. He aimed his skulled sword at Hiccup's chest.

"Get moving, fishbone." Hiccup stumbled from the shove, but otherwise submitted and walked towards the upper deck where he heard a battle of some sort taking place.

_There goes my chance of escaping…_

* * *

**Another cliffhanger… but mine are good.**

**Alright, time to play Oblivion; I'll see you guys tomorrow and thank you for all of your support!**


	8. Conclusion

**Only a few more hours until Defenders of Berk Live and Let Fly!**

**This chapter is the ending, so I hope you enjoyed the story and get ready for some Defender of Berk stories from me in the near future! Sorry if it isn't good, I had some writer's block with it and just want to finish the story so I can take a break before starting the newer ones.**

**Truthfully, I'm disappointed with this story, it couldn't have been better in my opinion, but we all have those days. If this chapter seems all over the place, I know, that's how my thoughts were. Confusing, disorganized, but most of all uninterested… I wish I could end the story with a better chapter, but it is what it is; sorry.**

**Thank you all for your support and sorry for any typos.**

**Heads up: this chapter sucks in my opinion**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Hunt and Destroy**

**Chapter 8**

**Conclusion**

* * *

Stormfly dived down towards the ship, twirling her body just as she passed the deck. She flung her spikes at the same time, the extra momentum from the twirl adding to their velocity; following a line, they lodged into the ship's deck traveling the whole way from bow to stern.

Meatlug coughed up a large lava rock, sending it into the side of the ship that had already been damaged. The pirate ship was beginning to crumble to the one side, sending its passengers sliding towards the rim and some off into the sea.

To add to the mayhem, Hookfang flew closer, taking advantage of their loss, and set the other side of the ship on fire; Barf and Belch followed suit.

The pirate ship was collapsing, soon to be another sunken ship in the sea…

* * *

The ship became crippled after the Gronkle's fire, the whole thing leaning towards the left as it began to deteriorate. And once again, Hiccup's balance was altered, having to kneel down and keep one hand on the floor to prevent himself from falling over; Captain Hhons the same. The two of them were just outside of the door that led to the deck where all the action took place.

Hiccup used this moment to his advantage, seeing how Captain Crazy was having trouble standing straight; he dashed forward through the door. What greeted him was fire, and lots of it. The whole ship was burning ablaze; Hiccup had no choice but to jump… and he did. From the red heat to the freezing water, Hiccup held a gulp of air as he descended into the dark ocean.

Captain Hhons began to chase after Hiccup as soon as he made a break for it, but Sjin stopped him when he was midway between the door and the rim where the boy jumped.

"Captain, the ship's going down, we have to jump!" Sjin hollered in panic.

"D-Arg, ye go ahead and jump, but the Captain goes with the ship!" The Captain replied, shoving Sjin out of his face with his arm. Narrowing his eyes, Captain Hhons looked to where Hiccup jumped off before his attention was turned to a rumbling noise beneath his feet…

* * *

The men continued to attempt at firing the cannons, but with the position the ship was in, it was impossible. They could barely stand up straight let alone grab a fireball and load it without falling over. They attempted to reload the cannons again, but were interrupted by an intrusion.

Toothless burst into the room, fire blazing behind him. He roared at the pirates, who took no time in getting out and forgetting about the situation all together. The ship was gone; there was nothing they could do.

Toothless new the same, the ship was going down and it would be a disaster if he remained. But his mind was on his rider; his whereabouts eluded him. He tried to sniff him out, but the smoke was beginning to take effect on his sense. Toothless looked around, deciding to sniff one more time as he gave a final effort to save his Hiccup. Fate was on his side as his nose picked up on a faint sent of his rider, coming from the… left!

The only thing… it was a wall. Toothless stared daggers at the wall before growling and firing a high power plasma blast; jumping out and into the sea as the amethyst light lit up behind him. He screech as he descended into the water; a huge splash and his body was underwater.

Not a moment later, the fireballs caught fire and expanded. Fire engulfed the room and exploded into the others, the whole ship soon burst into flames before blowing up entirely.

* * *

The gang watched as the pirate vessel exploded into a huge ball of flames. They sat on their dragon's back a safe distance away from the wreckage, both human and dragon eyes viewing the bonfire in the sea.

The kids looked over towards their chief, nodding their heads as Stoick ordered a return. Now that the pirates were out of the way, the only question left, where was Hiccup and Toothless?

Said young Viking was floating in the sea amongst the remains of the pirate vessel. Swimming around, he shouted for his friend, hoping that he got out in time.

"Toothless! Where are you?!" he shouted. "Toothless?!"

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the depths and let out a roar as it kicked its paws and flapped its wings to stay afloat. Turning around, Hiccup's eyes widened and he smiled broadly.

"Toothless!" He exclaimed with joy as he swam over to his Night Fury and hugged his wet face.

"Thank you bud, for rescuing me…" Hiccup thanked; Toothless licked his face, getting saliva all over his rider, but due to the fact that Hiccup was already wet, it didn't matter.

* * *

**The pirates were gone, Hiccup and Toothless were safe, and that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

**The end**

**Poop**

**I told you it sucked, I can't help it. It was either this or giving up entirely… and I am not giving up on a HTTYD story.**

**The good news is, Defenders of Berk is only 2 hours away! The bad news is, you guys probably won't hear from me again for another week or so. I just need a break to get rid of this writer's block. Defenders of Berk should help a lot with that though; I was seriously running out of ideas with Riders of Berk. I've used up all of my brain juice for it, now I got to refill for the new season.**

**Thank you for viewing the story!**


End file.
